The Infamous InuSanchi
by Boss-Lady
Summary: What happens when Kagome goes back to her time and burns the well to the ground. And what happens when inu-Yasha becomes famous in "the future"? And who is this? His nephew Inu-Sanchi?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha! Oh man! The Infamous Inu-Sanchi Chapter 1: Truth By: Boss-Lady 

"-Ome, Kagome!" shouted the teacher whirling Kagome out of her dream world. "Are you ok Kagome? Do you need to go to the nurses office?"

"N-no, I'm okay." Stammered Kagome with total embarrassment. She really wasn't though. She was perfectly healthy, yes, but she was way stressed out. Especially after the most recent fight with Inu-Yasha. She had almost told him her secret! But, she couldn't! Her life depended on it.

"Are you sure? You just got over your mononucleosis," said the teacher with concern. 

" I'm positive that I'm fine, I'm just a little tiered. But, that is an after symptom of mono!" So, that's what disease she had now. Why was grandpa making up such nonsense? It kind of disgusted Kagome that her grandfather had practically turned her absence into a game. Somebody would eventually find out that Kagome wasn't sick at all. Somebody would eventually discover the truth. Her truth. Truth, it seemed Kagome just couldn't tell anybody the truth anymore. She constantly lied to her best friends both here and in the feudal era. That was what forced Kagome to leave.

She couldn't tell her friends here where she was constantly disappearing to, and she couldn't tell Inu-Yasha and the rest of the gang including her new best friend Sango her darkest secret. The one that her life depended on, the one her father had left her as he was dying just last year. Of course, she couldn't tell anybody that secret. But, it pained her the most not to be able to tell Inu-Yasha or Sango, or Miroku or even little Shippo. Only her family could know because they were just like her in every manner. Or, at least Sota was. And, her father's parents who Kagome hadn't seen since she was very little were the cause of all this suffering. It really wasn't their fault though; it was more her father's fault.

"Okay, but please try to pay more attention the rest of this lesson. Some of the material will be on the mid-term exams! You're already way behind and I don't want you to fail." The teacher said as he turned back to the chalkboard where he was writing notes for the class to copy.

"I'll try sir," Kagome said as she picked up her pencil, jotted two notes down and then dropped her pencil again. She just couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking back to the fight with inu-Yasha. After that fight she hopped she would never see him again. At lest she hopped.

[FLASHBACK]

__

"I'm sorry Kagome but I have a good reason!" shouted Inu-Yasha. "I beg you to forgive me!"

"Why should I? I can't trust you anymore Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed as she whirled around to face him.

"But Kagome! Please believe me. I'll do anything to get you to trust me again. I trust you. I trust you with my life!" Inu-Yasha begged her. Something was seriously wrong with him to be so out of character.

"Well you shouldn't trust me so much. There are things about me you don't know. Things I hide that would make you hate me for eternity. And, if I told you, I could die!" Kagome wanted this conversation to end. She had almost let her secret slip through her cherry lips.

" You can keep all the secrets you want from me Kagome, but, I can't believe that you would have a secret that could kill you. How could you have something so dark inside of you?" Inu-Yasha questioned as his ears began to twitch.

It wasn't going to make her melt this time. No, she wouldn't let the ears overpower her. " Because I'm not exactly who you think I am. And so Inu-Yasha, I can't come here anymore. I have come to say good-bye forever" She just stood there as her heart broke and she forced the tears to stay hidden. She was forced to leave the man she loved because of something so terrible.

"What the hell do you mean by your leaving? Because of one little mistake I mad and some stupid secret you have? AND… YOU'RE NOT COMING BACK?!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he punched the nearest tree knocking it to the ground.

"Y-yes I'm leaving and not coming back. And, please don't blame yourself Inu-Yasha, it wasn't about the Kikyo incident. I am leaving for my own personal reasons, and I'm begging you on bended knee to not come after me. Please Inu-Yasha, Please!"

"But, Kagome you can't just leave like this and not expect me to come after you!" Inu-Yasha pined.

"I do, and when I get home grandpa is destroying the well! So, good-bye Inu-Yasha." At that Kagome ran the rest to Keade's hut to say good-bye to the rest of her gang. Sango cried and Miroku gave her one last groping. Shippo begged for her to not leave him. After Kagome insisted that she was leaving for good, it finally sunk into his little brain and he threw a fit.

After about an hour Kagome decided to leave before she changed her mind. Running to the well she was just about to jump in when a hand gripped her arm in a tight hold.

"Please Kagome you can't leave!" Inu-Yasha begged loosening his grip enough so that Kagome could pull his hand off. "We haven't collected all the shards yet and, and, I haven't told you how I feel."

Well Kagome really didn't want to hear what he was going to say because she knew if he told her he loved her, then she would surrender and stay. So, she jumped into the well. The last thing she heard Inu-Yasha say was something along the lines of "I lov-"

As she passed through time she could swear she heard her own heart break. She knew she could definitely feel it. On the other side she got Ji-Chan to burn the well, until almost the whole well house was destroyed.

[END FLASHBACK]

She did feel a little bad for how she had treated Inu-Yasha. I mean she was in love with the guy. But, his heart belonged to Kikyo and had been since he had met Kikyo so long ago. Kagome knew that would never change, even as time went on creeping slowly by her.

"Kagome are you sure you're okay? You look really sad." Said one of Kagome's best friends. Her name was Eri and she sat right behind Kagome in this particular class.

"I'm fine. I've just got a lot going on in my life right now," was all Kagome managed to whisper back before she was in dreamland again.

Back in the Feudal Era Inu-Yasha sat thinking in a tree. "_Oh, why'd you have to leave me Kagome. I never did have the chance to tell you__how I feel_**.**_ The fact that I had fallen in love with you never left my lips. Kagome and the others thought that I was still in love with kikyo. I guess it's my fault that I let them keep believing that. And, those pretend feelings for Kikyo are partially what drove Kagome. But, I don't love Kikyo at all. She was my first love, but now that I have fallen in love with Kagome I see it wasn't love at all. It was the need to be wanted that drove me to that conclusion. I really don't love her anymore. I love Kagome!"_

"Hey Inu-Yasha come down here and eat something. She's not coming back, and I don't want to loose two of my best friends." Shouted Miroku. "Just please face the truth!" " I'm not all that hungry!" Inu-Yasha shouted down at Miroku. Truth was he had been living off of Kagome's ramen, and didn't want anything but that delicious soup. Inu-Yasha turned his head away from Miroku, so he would no longer have to look at the worry on his best friend's face. That was the other thing he loved about Kagome. She had loved him for who he was, and had become friends with so many people who didn't care about his demon side either. "We all know how much you loved her, except for her that is! I can guarantee that if you come down and eat something you will see her again someday!" Miroku shouted up. Well this caught Inu-Yasha's attention. "What do you mean I'll see her again?" Inu-Yasha questioned the monk below him. "Just think Inu-Yasha, she's from the future and you're from the past. In her time the past has already occurred and since the well burned down the two times aren't connected. So, eventually our time will catch up to hers. All you have to do is live 500 years and you'll be able to see her again. In the meantime I suggest you take care of yourself and maybe try to become a little famous. You know cause then she's bound to know who you are!" "You're right!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed as his mind raced through ways to become famous. He jumped down from his perch in the tree and mindlessly followed Miroku to Keade's hut. Inu-Yasha swore to himself that he would find Kagome again and tell her those three powerful words. I LOVE YOU! 

Well how was that for a first chapter? I promised I would post it, but I got a little sidetracked cause I was in Europe this summer. I was in Greece, Italy, France and England… so ya. But, here it is The Infamous Inu-Sanchi!

Chapter 2: Inu-Sanchi


End file.
